sorpresa en casa
by CieloVioleta6366
Summary: sam llega a casa y encuentra a freddie haciendo cosas... LEMON


Llegué al apartamento, el cual compartía desde hace casi tres años con mi novio Freddie, pese a la molestia de nuestras madres, debido a que quisimos vivir juntos sin casarnos, igual decidimos comprar un pequeño departamento en Seattle, y aunque éramos muy jóvenes (23 años cada uno), ya considerábamos que somos una familia, nuestra relación era tan sólida que ya teníamos fecha para casarnos el próximo verano e incluso en algunos años nos proyectábamos con hijos. Él era un exitoso abogado y yo al terminar mi carrera de medicina empecé a trabajar en el Departamento de Diagnóstico del hospital Princeton Plainsboro.

Me sentía aliviada de llegar a mi hogar, luego de un tedioso y agotante día en y estaba todo en silencio, y solo había luz en el estudio. Deje mis cosas en el recibidor, no encendí ninguna luz para ir hasta el estudio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Freddie estaba de espaldas a mí, por lo que podía ver la pantalla del computador. Quede de una pieza cuando vi una página porno en la pantalla.

Había varias mujeres completamente desnudas, varios pares de senos gigantes y siliconados, besándose, tocándose. Estaba viendo un video. Yo no sabía que a Freddie le gustara la pornografía, especialmente la "acción" entre dos mujeres.

Freddie ha sido mi única pareja sexual, y yo de él, tenemos una vida sexual bastante activa y creativa, habíamos experimentado bastante, nos conocíamos muy bien, incluso hemos llegado a hacer el amor siete veces en una noche, mis amigas envidiaban las maravillosas sesiones de sexo que Freddie me daba; pero debo admitir que hace dos semanas no habíamos hecho el amor, debido a que todos los días llegaba muy cansada con todos los casos que se presentaban en mi trabajo, en estos días solo tenía ganas de aterrizar directamente en la cama, y apenas él empezaba a tocarme, le apartaba las manos, dejando a mi amado nerd con las ganas.

Me sentía un poco culpable, porque casi siempre digo que sí, ambos tenemos necesidades, y casi siempre coincidimos en ellas. Me encanta que me toque, pero en estos últimos días solo era llegar a casa, para sumergirme en las cobijas, abrazada a él, pero sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Vi que estaba moviendo su brazo, y comprendí que se estaba masturbando, nunca lo había visto. Aunque habíamos hecho el amor de muchas formas y posiciones, nunca habíamos sido voyeristas. De repente me entró la duda: ¿se masturbaba a menudo, o lo hacía porque no estábamos juntos, hace ya dos semanas? Luego Freddie empezó a gemir, y dejé las preguntas para más tarde. Me estaban excitando tremendamente sus gemidos, tanto que se me quitó el cansancio enseguida.

Escondida tras la puerta, empecé a tocar mis pechos, pequeños, pálidos y firmes, con unos pezones oscuros y duros como rocas. Estaba impacientándome, así que desabotoné mi blusa, y me acaricié encima del brassier. Metí una mano dentro del tanga, para tocarme por encima, pero estaba tan excitada que mis jugos mojaban mi entrepierna, así que no resistí y metí dos de mis dedos en mi vagina. Empecé lento, pero veía a Freddie, moviendo su brazo cada vez más rápido, gimiendo cada vez más duro, así que el movimiento de mis dedos se volvió frenético.

Ahora me daba cuenta lo mucho que le extrañaba, sus caricias, sus besos intensos y tiernos a la vez. Pensaba en eso al frotar mi clítoris, y lo veía a él, estaba como hipnotizada, también veía a las mujeres en la pantalla, con sus gigantescos pechos, tocándose entre ellas. Me daban un poco de coraje, pero era feliz con mis pechos. Las sensaciones iban en aumento, necesitaba mucho más que mis delgados dedos en mi sexo. Me pellizcaba los pezones duros, metía y sacaba mis dedos con rapidez de mi vagina. Necesitaba a mi ñoño, a su pene, a sus besos. Solo pensarlo, me hizo estallar en un orgasmo. La verdad es que me vine más rápido que de costumbre, en cambio frednub, todavía estaba masturbándose.

Volví a calentarme en un segundo, pues cuando me levante del suelo vi una parte de su polla. Estaba inmensa. Pensaba salir por unos diez minutos, y luego volver, para darle tiempo a que acabara, para luego darle guerra en la cama. Ya estaba arreglando mi ropa, cuando lo escuche susurrar mi nombre, Sam, y entonces me vengo, sin siquiera tocarme. Estaba pensando en mí al masturbarse, me quería con él en ese momento.

Cada día me enamoraba más de él, de su amor, de su dedicación hacia mí, y hacia todo lo que hacía por mí. En ese momento decidí que yo misma lo iba a masturbar, que lo iba a hacer explotar en un orgasmo tan o más intenso que el que yo acababa de tener escuchándolo decir mi nombre. Se merecía una recompensa por ser tan paciente conmigo en los últimos días, puesto que perfectamente podía serme infiel con cualquier arrastrada, por ejemplo Tasha que siempre andaba babosa por él, también para que supiera que no lo juzgaba por querer desahogarse solo, especialmente cuando yo no me ocupaba de él.

Abrí la puerta silenciosamente, y de la misma forma, me acerqué a él. Casi se muere del susto cuando sintió mi aliento cálido en su oreja, mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte pecho. Ya comenzaba a protestar, a balbucear excusas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero de repente se quedó callado cuando mis manos remplazaron las suyas acariciando su verga, en un movimiento de arriba-abajo, lento principio, para luego mover mi mano cada vez más rápido.

-¿qué haces, amor?- me preguntó entrecortadamente.

-tengo muchas ganas de hacerte gozar, ¿me dejas?

Se quedó callado, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, y atrapó mi boca en la suya. Fue un beso caliente, húmedo, una lucha entre su lengua y la mía, una lucha en la que ambos salimos vencedores.

Me aparté de su boca para abrazarlo desde atrás, para luego morder su oreja izquierda, bajar por su cuello, lamiéndolo, llenando mi boca de su sabor, de su olor. Lo besaba, lo lamía, lo mordía, lo chupaba. Estaba loca por él, cada vez me excitaba más y más. Restregaba mis pechos contra su cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, mientras lo masturbaba. Sus gemidos me tenían a mil, y los míos se unían a los de él. Lo sentía temblar de excitación, de placer.

Me aparté de él, y me le puse en frente, me arrodillé mientras él me seguía con la mirada. Me acariciaba la cara. Me miraba con ternura, y yo le devolvía la mirada. Volví a tomar su verga entre mis manos, y baje mi cabeza para darle un beso al glande. Tenía bastante líquido pre seminal. Le di un pequeño lametazo al glande, y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar el cuerpo de freddie, para luego lamer todo el tronco, y metérmelo a la boca. Subía y bajaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. La respiración de mi amado se aceleraba por momentos, y una de mis manos volvía a colarse dentro de mi tanga.

Freddward comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, me estimulaba maravillosamente, yo aumentaba mi ritmo, y mi amor pelirrojo sujetaba mi alborotado cabello, con suavidad, y movía mi cabeza cada vez más y más rápido, y mis dedos hacían lo mismo en mi vagina. Solo fui a levantar mi mirada, y ver su cara de éxtasis total, y encontrar nuestras miradas, para que un maravilloso orgasmo nos atravesara casi al tiempo. Yo estaba convulsionando al mismo tiempo que él. Cómo extrañaba verlo gozar.

Él se quedó en la silla y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, para luego sentarme en sus piernas.

-ha estado maravilloso.-le dije.

-dímelo a mí.- mientras atrapaba mi cara entre sus manos, y la acercaba a la suya.

Volvimos a besarnos. De manera muy apasionada, pero pareciera que nos veíamos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nos devorábamos mutuamente. Lo agarré por el cuello, acercándolo más a mi boca, al mismo tiempo que me arqueaba contra él, restregando mis pechos en su cuerpo. Estaba sentada en sus piernas, y sentía crecer su pene entre las mías. Me restregaba también contra esa parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo un creciente deseo de que me penetrara.

-amor, está noche ya he tenido varios orgasmos gracias a ti, pero no voy a estar satisfecha hasta que no te tenga dentro de mí.- le susurré al oído.

Su respuesta fue morder un lado de mi cuello, lo cual me calienta como ninguna otra cosa, y luego meter una de sus manos entre mi falda. Comenzó a acariciar mis bien formados y desnudos muslos, para después seguir subiendo hasta mi conchita. Encontró mi tanga mojado, y comenzó a tocar mi clítoris encima de mi tanga. El contacto con la tela me estaba volviendo loca, y solo quería seguir sintiendo placer a manos de mi ñoño favorito, literalmente. Ahora era él quien me chupaba y lamía, quien mordía mi cuello, bajando luego por el canalillo de mis pechos, una vez volvió a desabotonar mi blusa. Sacó mis pechos del brassier que los contenía, y empezó a amasarlos alternando uno con el otro con una mano, pues la otra la tenía ocupada en mi conchita, metiendo y sacando sus dedos de ella, mientras yo no hacía más que permanecer echada en sus piernas, participando pasivamente.

Cuando el tanga se interpuso en su camino, me levando de sus piernas, para sostenerme enfrente de él, porque ciertamente yo no tenía fuerzas ni para eso, para luego terminar de desvestirme. Me acercó a él para besar mi vientre mientras amasaba mi trasero entre sus manos. Dejó de besarme, y luego me alzó con sus brazos, y me sentó a horcadas encima de él. Tenía su pantalón en las rodillas, y yo le sacaba la camisa y la corbata.

Empezaba a participar activamente en nuestra ardua sesión de sexo, lo abrazaba, buscaba incansablemente su lengua para jugar con ella, me movía sobre su erección, mojando su verga con mis jugos. Entonces me levantó ligeramente, y me penetró. Dios, como le extrañaba. Me dio tanto placer que no pude contener un gemido que debió ser escuchado por todo el edificio. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, y él aprovechó para mamar mi pecho derecho, cada vez más fuerte, sin delicadezas, como si fuera un bebe que busca leche materna, y que quiere más y más. Me daba palmadas en mis nalgas, mientras yo rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su verga. Cambiaba de dirección, cambiaba de ritmo. Con una mano, el tecnobobo sujetaba mi espalda, y con la otra, apretaba mi clítoris entre sus dedos. Su boca estaba ocupada lamiendo y chupando mis pezones, y la mía, mordiendo mis labios para no gritar de placer.

Baje la cabeza, le vi mamar mis pechos, y estuve perdida. Con una mano halé de su pelo, haciendo que me mirara, y luego bajando mi cabeza, con la lengua afuera, para lamer su cara, y luego dirigirme a su boca. Logré penetrar sus labios, hacer que su lengua saliera a jugar con la mía, y entonces, una corriente eléctrica hizo que los dedos de mis pies se encogieran, y que mis uñas esmaltadas dejaran marca en la espalda fuerte de freddie.

Casi convulsionaba. No dejaba de moverme sobre su verga, esperando que él se viniera también. Solo fue necesario rebotar un par de veces más para que diera esa característica y última penetración profunda, y descargara su semen cálido en mi vientre. Nos quedamos así, abrazados el uno al otro, recuperándonos de las deliciosas sensaciones que permanecían en nuestros cuerpos, desnudos y sudorosos, recibiendo y dándonos calor mutuamente.

-ha estado espléndido, cariño.- le dije al oído.

-es cierto, hace tiempo que no teníamos un encuentro tan… emocionante.- me aparté un poco de él, preparándome para preguntarle acerca de las dudas que habían surgido cuando lo encontré masturbándose.

-Freddie, ¿te masturbas muy a menudo? ¿Cuándo lo haces?

-Sammy, ¿te preocupa que me masturbe?

-para nada, cariño. Lo que pasa es que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nunca te había visto masturbándote, y nunca me lo había preguntado, hasta esta noche, que te vi haciéndolo, y viendo pornografía.

-la verdad es que no me masturbo tan seguido, con eso de que tú y yo hacemos el amor a menudo, entonces no lo necesito tanto. Pero últimamente no lo hemos hecho, así que necesitaba descargarme.

-bueno, esto de masturbarte me ha encantado, no entiendo porque no lo habíamos hecho antes

-sí, amor. Fue muy excitante que me masturbaras. Y que me vieras masturbarme.

-¿te diste cuenta de que te estaba viendo?

-sí, princesa. En realidad no eres tan sigilosa como crees. Sentí como abrías la puerta de la casa, y luego la del estudio. Al principio me dio un poco de nervios, pero luego me excite todavía más de lo que ya estaba, y decidí dejar que vieras el espectáculo.

-¡amor! ¡Eres un tramposo! Pero debo admitir que a mí también me excitó demasiado. Tal vez algún día deberíamos cambiar los papeles.- le sugerí, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda entre mis dientes.

-¡eso me gustaría!

Y entre risas y besos, me llevó hasta nuestra cama, jugando una vez más, para seguir haciendo el amor, fue tanto el amor reprimido que teníamos que con horror vi por la ventana, que el sol estaba saliendo, por lo que por primera vez en mi vida, tuve que pedir permiso al trabajo para faltar, lo positivo es que Freddie también pidió permiso en su trabajo, por lo que al día siguiente pudimos seguir poniéndonos al día con nuestro inmenso amor. Todo esto me hizo recapacitar y no sobre exigirme en el trabajo, para así tener más tiempo para dedicarle a esta maravillosa relación, que con el ñoño como ya dije antes, ya la considerábamos nuestra familia.


End file.
